Peach
by RainbowKirbie
Summary: Our favorite Peachy princess on an adventure for love, hope, and truth. She learns what's real and what's not... *companion for my story Luigi* Only third story, so plz no hate!


**A/N Hai! I'm RainbowKirbie, and this is my third fanfic, so don't be alarmed if I update REALLY late 'cuz I'm doing three stories at once! As always, please review, no flames please! I love all you people out there and I hope you have an AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL DAY (OR NIGHT)! Enjoy!**

The princess wakes up to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway with her breakfast on a tray. She smiles, even though she's tired.

"Rise and shine, princess. Toadsworth was going to bring it up, but he let me bring it to you. It's your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes," the heroic plumber says, bringing the princess her breakfast. She giggles and starts eating. "Oh, and Toad told me to remind you that you have a kidnapping at three today." She sighs. "It's always the same thing, I know. But it's the only job I have. Oh, and Luigi and Daisy are coming over for dinner."

Peach swallows her bite of pancake. "What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Well, you know your sister, always the last minute planner." He strokes her blonde hair and sighs. "What are we going to do until three? Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we go to that fancy restaurant and mock their accents?" Peach raises her eyebrows and he tries to come up with fun ideas. By the time he comes up with kart racing, it's eleven.

"Oh, man! It's eleven already! I'm going to be late for my meeting!" Peach goes to scramble out of bed, but Mario gently pushes her back down.

"Relax. It was canceled, remember?" Peach laughs at her silly mistake and lays back down under the silk bed sheet. Mario smiles. "You can relax until three. Then he comes."

"I know, I know," she says, "I just hate that we don't get to spend much time together."

"We're spending time right now, aren't we?" Peach laughs her musical laugh and nods her head.

"Now, leave! I'm getting dressed." Mario fakes a pout and walks out. Peach pulls on her usual dress then examines herself in the mirror. Perfect hair, perfect looks, perfect Peach. She sighs. It's such a burden to be a princess who's perfect all the time, she thinks. "Come in now!" Mario opens the door.

"Perfect as always." He winks. Little does he know, that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Thank you. Now let's go downstairs." The couple proceeds down the marble staircase and goes to the PAR, "Player Alert Room." They get set up so that it's a new start to a new profile in the game. Alright, Peach thinks, talk to the heroes, don't look back, don't look back, they grab me, scared noises, Peach, scream out his name, get thrown on the airship, wave for help, and done. She slumps against the wall of the wooden airship.

"Alright, princess, you know the drill. Get in the cage." Bowser Jr. is talking monotonously.

"Fine, fine," she grumbles, stepping inside, "I still don't see why this is necessary. Can't we all just get along?" She laughs mentally at her own stupid statement. She gets an answer anyway.

"No kidnappings, no moola. And you know that no moola makes Papa angry," he shudders, "I still remember those awful nights when Papa beat Larry for winning the fight against Mario. The player... returned the game."

"You poor thing-"

"I don't need your sympathy. You're a stupid little girl. Girls don't get to be the hero." There it is, Peach thinks, the sexism against women. Even poor Toadette can't get a job. She frowns.

"Now, I don't think that's fair-"

"Shut up. No one wants to hear what you've got to say anyway. You're just the damsel in distress." He walks out of the room. Peach slides to the floor of the cage and groans.

"Must I be the one to be captured? I wish-" she hears Bowser come in the room and stops talking.

"Hey, Peach. I mean, princess," the giant dragon-like koopa says seeing the stern look on her face. "Sorry you have to get captured again. Not." He laughs seeing the angry look on her face.

"Shut up, Bowser. No one likes the villain." Bowser looks as though he's been slapped in the face and the princess laughs.

"You know, you're really cute when you-"

"Just stop, Bowser. I have a boyfriend. I know you like me, but I hate you. I hate your guts. And I'm supposed to hate you. It's just the way this works."

"I thought I would at least give it another try," he says, reaching for her hand through the bars. She pulls away.

"Don't touch me. Monster," she says disgustedly. He looks shocked. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot that that's a sensitive subject."

"It-it's okay. I-we-just-" he sighs. "I really like you Peach. I know you don't like me back, but you'll learn to love me eventually."

"God, Bowser. You've got to be joking." Peach laughs. "The villain and the princess don't fall in love. The world doesn't work that way. Mario is the one I fall in love with. Not you."

"Whatever." He storms out of the room. She sighs.

"Oh, Mario, come quickly."

Just as she finishes talking, in comes Mario. "I'm here to save you, princess." He unlocks the cage and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you, Mario." She kisses his nose. The end sequence begins and Mario and Peach go back to the castle. "Now, who wants cake?" Her question is greeted by cheers of all her subjects. She giggles.

"I'll help you bake it," Mario whispers.

"Oh, no. You go on ahead. You're not much of a baker anyway," she teases. He laughs.

"Your wish is my command, princess." He gives her a bow and exits the castle to go to town square, where the party will take place.

She laughs as he runs to play toadball with the other toads. She starts to make the batter as she stares out the window. She sighs, as everyone gets to have fun but her. Alone for most of Mario's travels, she often feels lonely when he's not around. He takes a lot of trips these days, with not so much as a letter to me anytime, she thinks to herself. Does he know that he's distancing himself? Is it unintentional? Is he having-no, Peach. Stop worrying. He's fine, he must be busy, that's all, she thinks. She puts the enormous cake in the oven and waits. Since her oven is the best, it dings almost right after you put something in it. She takes out the cake and brings it into town square. Everyone takes a piece of cake and starts eating.

Peach hears many cheerful greetings from each of her subjects. She feels much less lonely as each subject, giddy with honor, chats with her. She watches Mario out of the corner of her eye as he runs up and down the field with the ball. After she greets the last subject, she goes back inside to change her clothes into her athletic wear so that she can play toadball. As she walks past the window, she sees something that stops her in her tracks. Mario? With his arm around another girl? No, it can't be, she thinks, stopping to look out the window. She blinks and sees Mario, no longer with his arm around the girl, sitting alone. I must have been imagining it. Stop being so paranoid, she thinks. She shakes her head and gets changed. She goes back out and finds the woman nowhere to be seen. She goes over to Mario and Toad and asks if she can join in the fun.

"Of course, princess," they say in unison. Toad hands her the ball and they start to pick teams. Peach, being the princess, got to pick her whole team first. Toadsworth is the other captain. Peach picks Toadette, Toad, Mario, Luigi, Goombario, Toadbert, and Goombella. Toadsworth takes the other eight players. The rest of the subjects watch as Peach's team gains a giant advantage. Peach wins, as usual. But Toadsworth never lets her win. She's just very good. And strong.


End file.
